


Юный дождь

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Вонголе нужен новый Хранитель Дождя
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Юный дождь

Гокудера курит неизвестно какую по счету пачку сигарет, но привести мысли в порядок это не помогает. Бутылка бурбона валяется недопитой на траве и зовет закончить начатое, но Цуна, лежа головой у него на животе и бормоча что-то невнятное, не в состоянии пить еще. 

Ситуация, в которую они попали, оказалась патовой, и есть ли приемлемый выход, Гокудера не знает. Сегодня их Семья лишилась Дождя… а Цуна лишился не то возлюбленной, не то друга, понимать их отношения «на троих» Гокудера отказывается. 

Перебирая волосы на его затылке, Гокудера думает о том, что сейчас тоже, наверное, мог бы горевать. Поначалу он был так очарован юным боссом Вонголы, так хотел его победы, так желал кольцо Урагана, что до любви, сносящей крышу, оставался один шаг. 

А сейчас, обнимая Цуну, он чувствует только потерю и бессилие из-за невозможности что-то изменить. Десятый напился и плакал, как ребенок, и хоть Гокудера давно не считает его всесильным полубогом, видеть его настолько разбитым больно. Еще Гокудеру не оставляет мысль, что это он облажался, он – правая рука и должен был защищать Хару… Да, кому он врет, в тот конкретный момент он выбрал, куда поставить свой щит, и естественно, под ним оказался Цуна. Гокудера не хочет думать, смог ли бы тот защитить себя сам. 

Сколько они уже так сидят? Когда возвращались, вроде бы, было утро, а сейчас солнце утопает в крови, и надо уже что-то делать – похороны через два дня. 

Если оценивать ситуацию здраво и беспристрастно, Хару была слабеньким Дождем и брала хитростью. Гокудере иногда казалось, что ей впихнули не тот атрибут, и гораздо больше подошел бы Туман. Однако, факт оставался фактом: своей преданностью и энтузиазмом она завоевала себе место в Семье. 

То, как о ней отзывалась Вария, Гокудеру тогда мало волновало. В конце концов, в Конфликте Колец Хару формально победила Сквало, спихнув его в бассейн с акулой с помощью своих водяных отражений и лезвия Дождя. Она была не самым сильным местом Вонголы, и стоило бы задуматься и прислушаться к словам Сквало – но Цуна, а следом за ним и Гокудера ничего не хотели об этом знать. 

Дополнительно осложняли все ее близкие отношения с Цуной и Кёко. Вот тут Гокудера ждал подвоха, но и в этой ситуации Хару оказалась хитрее и смогла качнуть чашу весов в свою сторону. Сначала Гокудера негодовал, считая все притворством, и даже немного беспокоился за Кёко, но все как-то улеглось, да и должность правой руки босса призвала его параноить по другим, не менее важным вопросам. 

Теперь же они остались без Хранителя, и все, кто придет на похороны и выразит соболезнования – это ожидающие раздела сфер влияния твари. Глупо, конечно, надеяться в мире мафии на любовь, дружбу и жвачку, но и такое откровенное стервятничество раздражает до пелены перед глазами. 

Гокудера с трудом дотаскивает Цуну до его спальни, а сам возвращается в сад за бутылкой. 

– Нам нужен новый Хранитель. – Этот голос, несмотря на то, как редко его теперь слышит Гокудера, сложно с чем-то спутать. 

– Когда ты успел прилететь, Хибари?

– Прошли почти сутки. Это ты ничего не успел. 

Гокудера скрипит зубами. Ответить, в общем-то, нечего. 

– После похорон ты полетишь в Японию. С тобой хочет встретиться Реборн. 

– Я не могу, я должен остаться с Десятым, ему сейчас нужна моя защита! Зачем мне в Японию?!

– Реборн нашел кандидата. Я останусь с Савадой. - Хибари отворачивается, собираясь уйти.

– Какого, нахрен, кандидата?! Мы вступили в наследование после Конфликта Колец с ней, как ее можно заменить?! – Гокудера чувствует злость и не хочет обманываться зыбкой надеждой.

– Прецеденты были. – Хибари, как и всегда, не настроен на дискуссию. Странно, что он вообще отвечает, возможно, это дань трауру, или он все же вошел в ситуацию, и состояние Семьи ему не так безразлично, как он обычно хочет показать. 

– У кого, у кого они были, а?! Какая Семья не была разорвана на куски после того, как теряла Хранителей? – Гокудере тошно от себя самого, он скатывается в истерику вместо того, чтобы быть решительным и сильным.

– Каваллоне, – роняет Кёя.

– Что, откуда… – Гокудера не договаривает. Глупо спрашивать у Хибари откуда он знает: уже три года у него на безымянном пальце золотое кольцо с каким-то желтым камнем. Очевидно, Дино доверяет ему и куда более ценные сведения. 

***

В день похорон, как в плохом фильме, льет дождь. Так символично. Хару хоронят в закрытом гробу: там, в общем-то, и хоронить нечего. Везде темно-красные розы – она терпеть не могла белый цвет, – и их удушливый аромат кажется из-за дождя еще гуще. Цуна обнимает Кёко за плечи, он без темных очков, и все желающие могут видеть его слабость. Кёко в шляпке-таблетке с вуалью то ли пародирует Кеннеди, то ли не хочет вытирать льющиеся слезы. Хибари стоит поодаль – в стратегически верной позиции. У них с Дино одинаковые запонки багрового цвета, под стать розам, Гокудера не может понять, на какой фиг ему это знание, но оно бесит. Сам он мокнет под дождем за спиной Цуны, отказавшись от зонта. Вечером у него самолет в Японию. Цуну останется охранять Хибари, и, конечно, Дино будет с ним. При таком раскладе вряд ли сейчас к ним кто-то сунется, но ехать отчаянно не хочется, хотя это вмешательство Реборна реально дает им надежду. 

Япония солидарно встречает Гокудеру ливнем и Кусакабе, раскрывающим над ним не по-японски большой черный зонт. Он говорит, что Гокудера будет жить в резиденции Хибари, а встреча с Реборном назначена на завтра в два пополудни, и везет ужинать в какой-то рыбный ресторанчик. Гокудера не любит суши, но навалившаяся апатия делает его сговорчивым. Еда и вправду оказывается неплохой, а зеленый чай согревает не хуже бурбона. Хозяин знает Кусакабе, и они перекидываются ленивыми приветствиями. Наверное, ресторанчик под крышей у Хибари.

– Вам долить или хотите попробовать другой сорт? – Гокудера вздрагивает и отрывает взгляд от чашки. Официант, мальчишка с огромными янтарными глазами, заразительно улыбается.

– Гёкуро, – неуверенно брякает Гокудера и продолжает смотреть. Официант кивает и забирает чашку прямо из-под носа, хотя Гокудера допил бы. Кажется, Кусакабе зовет его или нет, кажется, на улице заканчивается дождь, и в мокрой листве играет закатное солнце – все это остается где-то за пределами важности, когда мальчишка в белом фартуке начинает заваривать чай. Он двигается как животное – гибко и плавно, без лишних движений, каждый вздох имеет смысл, а еще он улыбается, будто счастлив делать этот чай сейчас. Гокудера настолько выпадает из реальности, что сшибает рукой телефон, когда перед ним вдруг ставят чайник. 

– Ой, – говорит официант и ловит телефон у пола точным скупым движением. У Гокудеры холодок пробегает по спине. Он смотрит на мальчишку внимательнее: ребенок еще, но все же эти движения, эти руки и навыки... Наемники бывают и моложе.

– Как твой бейсбол, Такеши? – в лихорадочные мысли врывается голос Кусакабе. Гокудера чувствует, как невольно глубоко выдыхает: мальчишка всего лишь спортсмен, а он-то уже навыдумывал. У этого Такеши оказывается непривычно низкий для подростка голос и бесконечные сведения о бейсбольных матчах, из которых Гокудера улавливает только то, что парень, оказывается, чемпион. Дальше Гокудера не слушает и старается не смотреть. Все это неожиданно раздражает и будто дергает что-то внутри. 

– Мы еще зайдем, – говорит Кусакабе, и Гокудера задается вопросом, когда это он стал таким разговорчивым.

В резиденции Хибари – хотя, это слишком громко сказано, – японский аскетизм уверенно побеждает европейский беспредел, но наличие последнего всё-таки уже сокрушительная победа Дино. Кухня хай-тек радует глаз, а кофемашина – душу. Гокудера варит эспрессо, и ночь ему в этом никак не мешает. 

Мысли возвращаются к унылому маршруту и, конечно же, к завтрашней встрече. Гокудера чувствует себя странно, почти предателем. Он же должен сейчас рвать и метать – наказывать виновных, искать нового Хранителя, а ощущение такое, будто он сдался, опустил руки, и теперь ему все равно, что будет с Семьей дальше. Это могло бы быть скорбью и виной, но ничего такого он не ощущает. Он боится додумывать мысль до конца, но она упрямо не выходит из головы: Гокудера рад тому, что произошло, рад, что Хару не стало, и вот этого Цуна ему не простит. 

Если подумать, Цуна и так его не простит. Как только он отойдет от шока и пройдет все стадии от отрицания до принятия, то начнет думать головой. Так же, как и Гокудера все эти дни, он будет строить схему боя, также, как и Гокудера, поймет выбор объекта защиты. 

А потом предъявит ему по полной. Цуна всегда за защиту близких, а в этот раз тем более не стоит ждать от него объективности. Гокудера и сам спрашивает себя: если бы то же сделали для него, разве не был бы он зол, разве не подумал бы, что в нем усомнились, разве не чувствовал бы вину выжившего? 

Он трет переносицу. Наверное, действительно лучше сейчас не возвращаться к Десятому и оставить все Хибари. В конце концов, Цуна перегорит и простить Гокудеру ему будет тогда гораздо легче. 

Гокудера выходит на энгаву и смотрит в звездное небо. Если бы он не принадлежал мафии, то, наверное, сейчас было бы самое время молиться о Семье. Гокудера всегда поражался тому, как Дино, глава одной из крупнейших семей Италии, способен так парадоксально сочетать в себе веру в Бога, хладнокровие профессионального убийцы и какую-то необъятную любовь к мужчине. Сам Гокудера так не может, и хотя на шее его висит католический крест, это скорее дань происхождению. 

Но сейчас он очень хочет иметь возможность верить и просить. Нет, безусловно, он не желает повернуть время вспять, если бы представился шанс – он поступил бы также. Он просил бы не об этом. Гокудера сейчас хочет на самом деле только одного: снова почувствовать то, что было перед Конфликтом Колец – ощущение плеча рядом и абсолютной ценности Семьи, ради которой готов на все. 

Гокудера меланхолично разглядывает звезды, когда что-то пикирует на него, выбивая чашку из рук. 

– Что за нахрен! – орет он во все горло, а потом неверяще смотрит на настил веранды. – Блядь, это что, сова?! 

Кусакабе появляется будто из воздуха, кажется, раздвигая стены перед собой.

– Это новый питомец Хибари-сана – Каге, – говорит он и как-то недовольно загораживает сову собой. 

Гокудера нервно хихикает.

– А Дино знает про эту огромную психотравму от Мукуро? 

Кусакабе хмыкает. Птица и правда большая белая, а вообще, наверное, это филин, и на сову Тумана вообще не похож, но ирония присутствует. После такого потрясения выматывающие мысли отпускают, и Гокудера решает идти спать, надеясь, что завтра он если и не получит ответ на свои неслучившиеся молитвы, то хотя бы найдет приемлемый выход из ситуации, в которую попала его Семья. 

***

Полдень наступает как-то внезапно, сразу после завтрака. Гокудера не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Спокойным он себя тоже не чувствует, хотя это сейчас безопаснейшая встреча из всех возможных. Когда он узнает место встречи, то радуется, что так поздно позавтракал. Реборн не собирается обсуждать дела даже за чашкой кофе – Старшая Намимори таких удобств не предлагает. Гокудера не понимает выбор места, но точно знает, что Реборн никогда ничего не делает бессмысленно, и если это не ностальгический прием, призванный вернуть веру в себя и напомнить о прошлом, то пора подозревать этого страшного человека в использовании детского труда. Снова. 

Как и всегда, Реборн появляется из ниоткуда – даже перестав быть аркобалено, навыков он не потерял.

– Чаосу! А вот и ты, правая рука Вонголы, долго же пришлось тебя ждать. 

Гокудера морщится. Он и правда несколько раз отказывался от приглашения посетить Японию, в которой осел Реборн.

– Да, только повод – хуже не придумаешь, – нехотя цедит Гокудера.

– Повод этот – ничего необычного. Смерть для мафии – это часть жизни, а не ее конец. 

Гокудера кривится, словно выпил уксус.

– А вы, я вижу, не сильно расстроены?

– Как и ты, Хаято. – Гокудера вздрагивает и смотрит на Реборна во все глаза. – Так и полагается правой руке, а еще Хранителю Урагана. Ты хорошо чувствуешь баланс Пламени, сил, взаимоотношений, не важно. Ты видел, что в последнее время Хару нарушала его все больше. Об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой, приглашая в Японию, но все разрешилось само собой. – Реборн кивает сам себе и идет к школьным воротам.

– Вы что, обвиняете меня в том, что я рад гибели Хранителя собственной Семьи?! О чем Вы, черт возьми, думаете?! – Гокудера рычит, но даже на его собственный взгляд – неубедительно. 

– Я думаю о Вонголе, кто-то же должен. Ты думаешь о Цуне, Цуна о Хару, а вы все должны думать о Вонголе, это ваша работа. 

– Хочешь сказать, Цуна плохой босс?! – Вот это уже звучит с искренним негодованием. Уважительное обращение забыто: столько лет прошло, а он все так же ревностно готов отстаивать честь Десятого.

– Хочу сказать, что Хару нарушала баланс и этим вредила Вонголе.

Гокудере нечего ответить, потому что он и сам о чем-то таком думал.

Реборн продолжает, будто вытаскивая все его опасные мысли и сомнения из головы:

– Ты сам знаешь, что она была слишком слаба по сравнению с остальными Хранителями, и если поначалу, когда вы были подростками, это ощущалось не столь заметно, то сейчас, когда вы стали сильнее, и враги ваши стали сильнее, это привело к ожидаемому результату. Кроме того, она мешала Цуне жениться и сделать наследника. 

Гокудера морщится, как от зубной боли. Да, об этом он тоже думал: о том, что Цуна давно бы женился, если бы у него были яйца выбрать или вторая кандидатка волшебным образом исчезла. Только вот в мафии нет никакого волшебства, и исчезнуть можно только одним, известным всем способом. 

Гокудера прочищает горло и задает, в общем-то, ненужный никому вопрос: 

– Но ведь в Конфликте Колец Вы сами поддержали ее? 

Он очень жалеет, что не приехал раньше: все, что крутилось в последнее время в голове, сейчас говорит Реборн. Но может, как раз теперь самое время: обсуждай он это все при живой Хару – чувствовал бы себя предателем.

– Поддержал. Ее энтузиазм и преданность оценило кольцо Вонголы. Тогда этому было нечего противопоставить.

– А сейчас? – Гокудера почти шепчет, словно надеясь, что Реборн не услышит вопрос.

– Сейчас место Дождя свободно, и твой долг позаботиться об этом. 

Гокудера вскидывает на него взгляд. Реборн смотрит куда-то вперед, прищурившись, будто пытаясь что-то рассмотреть против солнца.

– Пришли, – вдруг говорит он. 

Гокудера оглядывается и понимает что он на поле для какой-то игры, а потом переводит взгляд на стайку девчонок, окруживших отдыхающих спортсменов. Один из них высокий, заразительно смеется и держит биту на плече. 

– Боже, – шепчет Гокудера. – Вы с Хибари с ума посходили. 

Вчерашний официант ловит его взгляд, выпускает из рук биту и вскидывает руку, будто собираясь помахать. 

– Ямамото Такеши, рост сто восемьдесят один сантиметр, вес шестьдесят пять килограммов, возраст семнадцать лет, выпускник, капитан бейсбольной команды с поразительными спортивными навыками. Один из университетов в Осаке уже предложил ему стипендию. 

Гокудера закрывает глаза.

– И что я, по-вашему, должен сейчас сказать? Он, твою мать, ребенок, который хочет играть в бейсбол, какая, к черту, мафия?!

– Ты должен заткнуться, дослушать до конца и смотреть, как парень играет. 

Гокудера сплевывает и плюхается на кресло трибун, зло уставившись на поле. Начинается игра. Гокудера не знает правил и не ориентируется, кто, куда и зачем должен бежать, но даже ему ясно, что парень талантлив. Гокудера видит, как тот меняется во время игры, как появляется что-то хищное и жесткое во взгляде, какими четкими, скупыми и точными становятся его движения. Да, что и говорить, этот парень – просто огонь, наверное, с большим спортивным будущим, если не переломает себе руки-ноги. 

Гокудера с удивлением ощущает, что смотреть на Ямамото приятно, и все же он не понимает, зачем тратит на это время. 

– Оценил подготовку и инстинкты? – Реборн выдыхает вопрос на ухо, потому что вокруг слишком много орущих болельщиков для тренировочного матча. Определенно, Ямамото тут звезда. 

– Оценил, хотя все еще не понял, что мы здесь делаем.

– У тебя стресс, ты стал плохо соображать, Хаято. – Реборн придвигается еще ближе. – Раньше ты бы еще после вчерашнего ужина бросился наводить справки. Или скажешь, что вчера ты ничего не заметил?

Реборн опять прав, потому что Гокудера заметил – особенно пойманный у пола телефон. Этот инцидент заставил его так напрячься, что действительно, впору было пробивать парня по всем базам.

– А между тем, – продолжает Реборн, – если бы ты потрудился, узнал бы много интересного. Например то, что у семьи Ямамото есть не только суши-бар, но и додзё. И самое важное – что называется оно «Асари-Гуми».

– Что?! – Гокудера нервно сглатывает враз пересохшим горлом. – Он из якудза? 

– О, да ты начинаешь вникать. Не просто из якудза: они убийцы семьи. Ты смотришь на него уже час и до сих пор не понял, что он идеальный киллер?

– Что-то не похоже, что они до сих пор в деле. Отец явно не хочет для сына такого будущего, и я не собираюсь впутывать в это ребенка. 

– Во-первых, абсолютно не имеет значения, что хочет его отец, потому что Цуеши Ямамото – последний носитель уникального стиля Шигури Соен Рю, а Такеши – его единственный наследник, которому он обязан передать свой меч Шигури Кинтоки, который, как ты знаешь, создан для того, чтобы убивать. А во-вторых, если не ошибаюсь, тебе было четырнадцать, когда ты рванул в Японию присягать Десятому Вонголе.

Гокудера бездумно смотрит на поле. Игра кончилась, естественно, победой команды Ямамото. Гокудера хочет курить, а не ломать чье-то будущее.

– Ты должен думать только о Вонголе и оставить свои лирические страдания. Ямамото не стал Дождем Вонголы только по одной причине: во время Конфликта Колец ему было три, а двух младенцев в команде мы бы не потянули.

Реборн встает и уходит, не прощаясь. Гокудера остается сидеть на трибунах, слепо глядя на то, как расходятся болельщики и игроки. Этот вариант будущего Гокудере не нравится. Он все еще считает, что Семье должны служить исключительно преданные люди, которые в этом видят свою жизнь. Возможно, он все еще непроходимый идеалист, и жизнь его ничему не научила.

– Вам понравилась игра? – Гокудера вздрагивает и тут же чувствует злость: как он так расслабился, что пропустил, когда к нему подошли?! – Кусакабе сказал, что вы рекрут. – Ямамото улыбается во все тридцать два и наивно моргает длинными ресницами.

– Что? – невнятно мямлит в ответ Гокудера. Ямамото не обращает внимания на его замешательство и бодро продолжает:

– Вы из какой команды? Ведь вы же не из университета, да? 

Гокудера все еще не знает, как и слово вставить. Рекрут, блядь, да уж, что-то в этом есть. 

– Не из университета, – наконец говорит Гокудера.

– Да. Я сразу понял, вы же иностранец. – Ямамото как-то смущенно улыбается, и эта легкая, едва заметная улыбка ему очень идет. Гокудера в ответ молчит, а Ямамото как-то странно обводя руками воздух, видимо решает пояснить: – Ну, у вас такие волосы и глаза еще. 

Если бы Гокудере было пятнадцать, его уже душил бы жуткий румянец, а если бы он при этом был девчонкой, то уже тащил бы Ямамото знакомиться с родителями. Сногсшибательная аура прекрасного принца наверняка помогает Ямамото решать множество бытовых проблем. 

– Я из Италии, Гокудера Хаято, – наконец решает представиться он.

– Хаято? – удивленно переспрашивает Ямамото.

– Моя мать была японкой. – Гокудера не понимает, зачем вообще с ним разговаривает, ведь это означает, что он что-то хочет о нем узнать, а это не так, зачем бы ему?

– Мм, Римини? – Если бы только Гокудера знал, что должен сказать. Он неопределенно качает головой. Ямамото смотрит выжидающе, но Гокудера не знает ни одной бейсбольной команды, не то что итальянской, вообще никакой. 

– Я этим не занимаюсь, – наконец говорит он. Желание закончить этот глупый разговор давит на виски. 

– О, – удивленно округляет рот Ямамото и морщит задумчиво брови, будто что-то просчитывая – Не может быть! Вы из Итальянской лиги бейсбола?! – восторженно выдает он. 

Что, блядь? Гокудера почти не слушает, что говорит это бейсбольный придурок дальше, кажется в голове у него одни мячи да биты, и зачем такой Вонголе? Реборн явно тронулся умом. Гокудера уже хочет уйти и подумать, наконец, над сложившейся ситуацией, но настойчивый мальчишка увязывается за ним, вываливая какую-то запредельную гору информации, половина из которой вообще Гокудере не понятна. 

– Вы придете к нам ужинать? – вдруг спрашивает Ямамото.

Гокудера понимает, что в последний раз ел вчера вечером, да и искать какое-то приличное место ему лень, так что он вяло кивает, несмотря на то, что Ямамото уже порядком достал своим бейсболом. Они медленно идут по вечерним улицам, Ямамото все не затыкается, рассказывая теперь про суши. Но когда впереди маячит знакомая вывеска, в воздухе что-то неуловимо меняется. Запах озона от только прошедшей грозы и тяжелая духота наступающей бури – Пламя Грозы и Урагана, ни с чем иным перепутать нельзя.

– Ямамото!

– А? – Тот оборачивается, и Гокудера дергает его себе за спину. На том месте, где он только что стоял, искрит клубок змеящихся молний, настойчиво обретая форму питона. Это интересно. Животное из коробочки означает как минимум то, что нападающий достаточно силен, и, скорее всего, знает, против кого выступает. 

Две тени отделяются от ночного сумрака.

– Гокудера Хаято, один-одинешенек, вот это удача! Знаешь, сколько стоит твоя голова, Вонгола? 

Ну, прекрасно. Хару не успели оплакать, а за их головы уже назначена награда. Драться с таким огромным животным в узком переулке неудобно, да и, блин, это ближний бой, а у Хаято с собой только динамит и Ури, которая всегда с ним, потому что терпеть не может быть долго запертой в коробочке. Гокудера запускает дымовые шашки и снова дергает Ямамото за рукав: сейчас они должны бежать, иначе разнесут по камешку весь переулок. 

– Куда это ты, Вонгола? Сбегаешь? Или спасаешь гражданского?

Гокудера бежит, не оборачиваясь, чувствуя, что Ямамото не отстает ни на шаг. «Гражданского», странное выражение, они военные? Неужели все его опасения по поводу Семьи Джессо были верны, и они собирают себе армию, а сейчас просто очень удачно хотят расправиться с конкурентами? 

Гокудера долго петляет по узким улочкам – эта часть города будто вымерла, никто не спешит вызывать полицию или хотя бы возмущаться шуму. Гокудера радуется, что Ямамото спортсмен и наверняка способен в таком темпе бежать и дальше, но разделиться не предлагает: не факт, что нападающим нужен только он. 

Подворотни заканчиваются внезапно, и они выбегают на какой-то пустырь. Гокудера не оборачиваясь, швыряет за спину динамит, заряженный Пламенем Облака. Из-за этого взрыв получается впечатляющий, он все продолжается и продолжается, разрастаясь, как и положено облаку, забирая в себя и выбежавших прямо в него врагов, и даже половину питона. В итоге нападающий с питоном оказывается частично выведенным из строя, но второй успевает закрыться щитом, поглощающим Пламя. 

Так-так, у них еще и новейшие разработки под рукой. Сомнений в том, что это Джессо, становится все меньше и меньше. Атака второго неизвестного приходит внезапно, и Гокудера еле успевает увернуться. Пока первый не очухался, надо с этим заканчивать. Он выкидывает еще парочку мелких зарядов с Пламенем Грозы и Урагана – такое комбо помогает ранить нападающего, но не убить. Гокудера выпускает Ури разбираться с уже пришедшим в себя хозяином питона и с самим питоном. 

Как назло, Гокудера не боец ближнего боя, и нападающие, явно зная это, теснят его, зажимая между собой. Тут использовать динамит опасно – как бы не нарваться на внезапную атаку или не попасть под свою же взрывную волну. Гокудера посылает трассирующие снаряды с Пламенем Дождя, чтобы замедлить нападение, и оборачиваясь, понимает, что не успевает блокировать удар косы Урагана. 

Блядь. 

Он забыл о Ямамото. То, что тот не сбежал – новость, то, что замахивается битой – тупость, это же, блядь, коса! 

Металл бьется о металл, высекая искры. 

Что?! 

Да, что такое, мальчишка слишком часто удивляет его. У этого Ямамото злые безжалостные глаза, этот Ямамото знает, как управляться с мечом, и низким голосом говорит нападающему: «Твой противник – я». Бой продолжается, теперь двое надвое, и, судя по всему, у нападающих нет даже мизерных шансов. 

Гокудера обыскивает валяющиеся в отключке тела: никаких документов у них с собой предсказуемо нет. Ури заканчивает грызть питона и подходит к Ямамото ласкаться. Гокудера глазам не верит – серьезно, слишком много потрясений для одного дня. 

– Знаешь, я всегда хотел собаку, но ты замечательная, – говорит Ямамото его кошке. И на этом моменте про собак Ури уже должна отгрызать ему руку, но она все также урчит, подставляя голову под поглаживания. 

Итак, что мы имеем? На Хранителей Вонголы объявлена охота. Семья Джессо направо и налево раздает сильные коробочки и новейшие разработки, затевая войну. Ямамото Такеши, который не боится животных из коробочек, готов драться и – внезапно! – имеет под рукой меч. 

Гокудера раскрывает свою коробочку, загоняя Ури домой. 

– Что это? – он указывает взглядом на биту, лежащую у Ямамото на коленях.

– Что это? – тупо повторяет за ним Ямамото. 

Гокудера начинает раздражаться. 

– Это меч?! – уже не сдерживаясь, шипит он.

– Это бита, – улыбаясь, говорит Ямамото, и Гокудера уже сам готов его убить. – Но если сделать так, – Ямамото вскакивает и замахивается, как при подаче в бейсболе – бита в руках словно рассыпается, и вот уже блестит сталью клинка, – то да, меч. Реборн подарил два года назад. 

Реборн. Два года. Хару собирались заменить. Может и погибла она не случайно. 

У Гокудеры сдавливает горло. 

– Кендзюцу – мое хобби, меня отец учил. – Ямамото продолжает трепаться, как обычно, хотя Гокудера больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Странным кажется все: почему Ямамото не интересуется, что происходит, он, ведь еще недавно думал, что Гокудера рекрут бейсбольной команды? 

– А это что-то типа испытания? Как игра в полицейских и воров? – Ямамото машет битой в направлении дохлого питона. 

Блядь, что?! Похоже это просто девиз сегодняшнего дня. 

Гокудера явно прикончит парня, если тот не прекратит это издевательство.

***

В Таки-суши они приходят, когда на дворе уже глубокая ночь. Гокудера слишком вяло отбивается от попыток Ямамото накормить его ужином. Он сидит и смотрит, как тот ловко режет мясо лосося и раскатывает его по нори. Боги, он еще и готовить умеет. 

Отца Ямамото нет, а сам Ямамото не спешит делиться подробностями своей жизни, напевая что-то под нос, пока крутит роллы. Этот словесный понос иссякает тогда, когда Гокудера как раз хочет поговорить и узнать, наконец, что, твою мать, происходит?! 

Во-первых, что именно Ямамото известно, и либо он идиот, либо умело прикидывается. Во-вторых – а не многоходовка ли это Реборна. И, в-третьих – как Хибари в своем любимом Намимори допустил такой хаос, что на него Джессо на улице нападают? 

Гокудера тяжело вздыхает. 

– Итак, Ямамото Такеши, у тебя есть меч и ты неплохо с ним управляешься. – Он трет переносицу, а Ямамото предусмотрительно ставит перед ним чай, точно такой же, какой он заказывал здесь почти вечность назад. 

– Ты не испугался Ури. – Ямамото вопросительно вскидывает брови. – Мой леопард, ты видел нечто подобное раньше?

– У Хибари-сана есть еж. – Ямамото как-то смущенно опускает глаза. – Иногда я его кормлю.

Супер, он кормит Ежа Облака Хибари, интересно, чем? Гокудера уже готов кому-нибудь врезать. Интересно, кто еще в курсе, что Реборн тут растит Дождя Вонголы? Хибари, скорее всего Каваллоне, ЦЕДЕФ, аркобалено? Кто дал на все это согласие? И почему он, правая рука босса, ни слухом, ни духом об этом?

– То есть, ты знаешь, что такое Вонгола? – Гокудера вопросительно поднимает бровь.

– Конечно, – опять сияет улыбкой Ямамото. – Это наши поставщики, отец ездит к ним раз в месяц, он сейчас как раз там. 

Гокудере в который раз хочется спросить: «Что?» и закрыть ладонью лицо. Что в голове у этого пацана? Он насмерть дерется с битой-мечом против неизвестных ему людей, защищая еще одного неизвестного ему мужика, кормит животных из Пламени и уверен, что Вонгола – поставщики рыбы, а все остальное, прости господи, это игра в полицейских. 

– Любите тунец? – Ямамото не особо придает значение замешательству Гокудеры, придвигая блюдо с аккуратно разложенными суши. Гокудера не любит тунец и зеленый чай, а еще он просто ненавидит быть не в курсе дел своей собственной Семьи.

– Скажи, Ямамото, почему ты решил сегодня защищать меня, а? – Гокудера тоже неплохо может игнорировать чужое замешательство, а также суши и чай.

– На нас напали. – Ямамото опять непонимающе хмурит брови.

– На меня напали, но ты мог убежать. – Гокудера уже кипит от негодования. 

– Но как же, вы же друг Реборна, а друзей надо защищать! – Это Ямамото говорит так, будто обвиняет Гокудеру в предательстве или зачитывает лозунг для поколений будущего. 

– Друг Реборна? И давно ты знаешь Реборна? – Гокудера даже подается вперед, так ему интересен ответ.

– С детства, конечно. Даже не помню, когда в первый раз увидел его. – Ямамото улыбается, настойчиво подсовывая Гокудере чай. 

Шах и мат, что и следовало доказать. Реборн с рождения знал про Ямамото и планировал сделать его Дождем Вонголы. Гокудера так зол и так устал от этого дня и непонимания ситуации, что, нервно хихикая, говорит: «Прекрасно» и порывается уйти. Он не учитывает, что Ямамото сильный спортсмен, упертый баран и наделен комплексом няньки. 

– Вам надо поесть и выпить минимум три чашки чая, в вашей крови слишком много адреналина. А потом я вас уложу спать в гостевой комнате, не надо никуда уходить.

И как-то так Ямамото все это говорит и делает, что у Гокудеры не остается сил сопротивляться, он вроде и против, а вроде, уже и чай выпил. 

Гокудера лежит на разложенном футоне, вдыхая запах свежих простыней, когда его мобильник взрывается агрессивным мерзким пищанием сирены. Гокудера поднимает трубку. 

– Ну как тебе мальчик в деле, Хаято? – Даже по голосу слышно, что Реборн ухмыляется. 

– Суши вертит зашибись, отлично заваривает чай и … – Гокудера осекается, слушая, как смеется Реборн.

– Хаято, ты что, жениться собрался? – Реборн хохочет еще громче: о предпочтениях Гокудеры он знает давно и один из немногих, кому можно шутить на эту тему. – Я про бой!

– Кстати об этом. – Гокудера набирает побольше воздуха в грудь. – Какого хрена все делается за моей спиной? Или скажешь, что Десятый в курсе замены на поле?!

– О, я вижу, Ямамото уже на тебя влияет, можно считать, что вы сработались, и его потенциал ты оценил.

– Да, чтоб тебя, когда ты уже ответишь мне на вопрос?!

– Дино и Сквало завтра будут у вас, а пока отдыхайте, вы отлично справились.

– Ребооорн!!! Вы меня задолбали своими играми, зачем это все?!

– Зачем? Сквало нужен, чтобы тренировать Ямамото, ему пора становиться сильнее, а Дино разрядит обстановку. 

– Значит так, Ямамото не нужно тренировать, потому что он вообще не понимает, что вокруг происходит, а мне не нужна сиделка! – Гокудера кричит в трубку, но в ней уже только короткие гудки. – Блядь, блядь, да блядь же!

В душе полный раздрай, Гокудера валится на футон с болезненным стоном, когда в фусума тихо стучат. 

– Да что еще. – Он поворачивает голову к двери, створки тихо сдвигаются, и Ямамото проскальзывает внутрь совершенно бесшумно.

– Я вот, принес. 

Ну отлично: тазик с горячей водой, полотенце и какие-то тюбики, зажатые между пальцев. 

– Мне ничего не надо, – бурчит Гокудера, сам прекрасно зная, что бок разодран до крови, а на предплечье красуется ожог. 

– Я должен о вас позаботиться, – настаивает Ямамото. – Это мой долг, не лишайте меня его. 

Это звучит так тупо, так старомодно по-самурайски, что Гокудера теряется, не зная, что ответить, и злость смывает, как волной. Сопротивляться совсем не хочется: ни когда Ямамото тянет с плеч порванную рубашку, ни когда стирает грязь горячим влажным полотенцем.

– Какой еще долг, – упрямо шепчет Гокудера – говорить громко у него нет сил.

– Вы сегодня спасли меня. Вы так сражались, Гокудера-сан, – тихо отвечает Ямамото, намазывая кожу прохладным гелем. Гокудера тупо пялится на его губы, практически не понимая слов, а потом они встречаются взглядами, и Ямамото вдруг вспыхивает щеками и шеей и, кажется, всем собой. 

Что происходит? Что все это значит, Гокудера не может понять и думать тоже ни о чем не может. 

– Ты тоже бился за меня, – еле выговаривает он, – мы квиты. 

Гокудера трясет головой, разгоняя непонятную сонную муть, и до него, наконец, доходит: комната залита Пламенем Дождя, оно рассеяно, так как не имеет точки приложения – кольца, но оно хлещет из Ямамото густым потоком, показывая насколько парень не в себе, то ли от волнения, то ли от страха.

– Эй, – Гокудера кладет свои ладони ему на запястья, – все в порядке? 

Он слегка трясет Ямамото, приводя в чувство. Спонтанный выброс Пламени случается нечасто, только у детей, которые не умеют им пользоваться, и, как правило, отнимает много сил.

– Простите, я пойду. – Ямамото пытается встать, но в таком состоянии просто валится вперед. 

– Вот же, блин. – Гокудера ловит его в объятия и укладывает тяжелую голову себе на плечо.

– Простите, – шепчет Ямамото ему в шею, и от этого шепота предсказуемо по спине бегут мурашки, – я не знаю, что со мной. 

Гокудера сдается и, вплетая в волосы на затылке пальцы, прижимает Ямамото ближе.

– Ничего, это действие твоего Пламени, это пройдет. – Он продолжает гладить Ямамото по голове. Это дивной чистоты Пламя будто подчиняет и его себе, делая мягче, добрее, убирая извечное раздражение. Мальчишка и правда уникальный, ему впору быть миротворцем или пожарным, спасать людей и снимать с деревьев котят. Какая уж тут мафия.

Гокудера собирается с мыслями и концертирует Пламя Грозы в кольце на руке, которой гладит Ямамото. Это не больно, но должно привести в чувство. Ямамото глубоко вздыхает и вдруг подается еще ближе, вжимаясь носом в шею Гокудеры, а потом резко отстраняется, придя в себя. Руку Гокудера не успевает убрать, Ямамото ловит ее горячими ладонями и прижимается лбом в низком поклоне: 

– Спасибо вам, Гокудера-сан, – а потом, резко встает и уходит, так и не поднимая глаз. 

Гокудера остается ошалело сидеть на футоне. В воздухе витает свежесть, мерцают голубые искры Пламени, Гокудера трет ладонью лицо, от кожи пахнет шампунем Ямамото, бок и рука не болят, а на душе спокойствие и умиротворение. 

***

Гокудера просыпается поздним утром отлично отдохнувшим, и о вчерашнем бое напоминает только заживающий бок. Несколько минут он не может понять, что его разбудило, а потом слышит звон сталкивающихся мечей. Это может означать только одно: пока он спал, приехал Сквало, и они с Ямамото уже познакомились. 

Гокудера выходит на улицу, кутаясь в теплую юкату, предусмотрительно оставленную кем-то около футона, его вчерашней одежды поблизости нет. Он на миг зависает, разглядывая Дино, который стоит на четвереньках, почесывая филина по макушке и пытаясь засунуть что-то ему в клюв.

– Ну, Каге, ну что ты не хочешь даже попробовать, – сюсюкает он. Кажется, им с Хибари пора заводить детей. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь, дон Каваллоне? – Дино вскидывает голову и улыбается, а потом валится лицом в траву, запинаясь о шланг для поливки растений. 

– Босс, – откуда-то из-за дома спешит Ромарио. 

– О, не стоит беспокоиться, со мной все в порядке. – Дино активно машет руками, а филин недовольно клекочет, растопырив крылья.

– Цуна беспокоится о тебе, а я слегка надоел Кёе. – Дино улыбается грустно и обезоруживающе. Если бы Гокудера все о них не знал, он бы подумал, что любовь Дино безответна, а на деле, Хибари просто странный тип, умеющий выражать свою привязанность только животным.

– Хорошо, а теперь еще скажи, что Сквало тоже надо меня развлечь. – Гокудера складывает руки на груди. 

Дино перестает улыбаться. 

– Хаято, я не хотел лезть в дела твоей Семьи и сейчас не хочу, но доверяю Реборну и Кёе, и если ты перестанешь горячиться и подумаешь хорошенько, то поймешь, что ни Цуне, ни тебе нельзя было ничего говорить. 

Гокудера мрачно кивает и плюхается на ступеньки, прикрывая глаза. Что же... Нельзя сказать, что сам он об это не думал. 

– Знаешь, тебе надо немного отпустить ситуацию. Пойдем, я сварю тебе кофе, Такеши велел тебя накормить.

– Такеши? – Дино чешет затылок и смущенно смеется. – Ну, как ты понимаешь, я не в первый раз тут в гостях. 

***

Гокудера пьет вторую чашку крепкого кофе и курит третью сигарету – Дино знает толк в его завтраках. 

– Знаешь, Хаято, я ведь тоже не был особо приспособлен для мафии. Иногда мне кажется, что и сейчас не приспособлен, но от судьбы не уйдешь. Просто нужно попытаться склонить ее на твою сторону, в этом задача.

– Ты считаешь, этот мальчишка подходит нам? – глухо спрашивает Гокудера.

– Я считаю, что он очень талантливый, у него потрясающее Пламя, а еще он предан тем, кто ему дорог, как сторожевой пёс. Согласись, довольно ценные и подходящие качества.

– Он хочет заниматься бейсболом. 

– Да, а возможно, уже этим вечером он захочет победить Сквало. 

– Он не убийца.

– Все мы когда-то ими не были. Если тебя действительно так волнует его будущее, а не то, будет ли он достойным Хранителем для Вонголы, то дай ему выбор. 

– Выбор? Какой же тут выбор?

– Ну, вдруг он сам захочет стать Дождем. – Дино разводит руками.

Гокудера кривится: да что за бред, кто в здравом уме захочет связываться с мафией?

– И когда вы планируете все ему сказать? 

Дино смешно округляет глаза:

– Боже мой, ты о чем, я вообще ничего не планирую, я приехал в качестве моральной поддержки для тебя. 

Гокудера кивает и отворачивается. Ну да, ну да, так он всем им теперь и поверил. 

***

Время близится к полудню, а двое мечников пока и не думают останавливать свою тренировку, хотя это больше походит на избиение младенца, чем впрочем и является. Гокудера не стал смотреть. Он бы может и подумал о том, что после такой проверки Сквало скажет, что мальчишка никуда не годиться, но Гокудера слишком хорошо его знает. Эта ебанутая улыбка-оскал говорила об одном: Сквало получает удовольствие, а получать он его может только с сильным противником. 

Все эти бесполезные мысли вертятся по кругу, Гокудера сам себя не понимает. Он заботится о благополучии незнакомого пацана, а должен думать только о Цуне и Вонголе. Когда он успел так измениться? Неужели он настолько растерял все свои ориентиры и цель? Из-за чего, из-за нарушенного равновесия, о котором говорил Реборн? 

Гокудера не может понять, лучшее ли решение – Ямамото, он оправдывает себя тем, что парень слишком мал и поэтому не достаточно хорош для Вонголы. А на деле получается, что еще как хорош, его надо брать и вербовать, а не то успеют другие. 

Почему же Гокудера так сомневается? Правда в том, что Ямамото просто понравился ему, и он не хочет тащить его в бурю междоусобных войн мафии, а то, что они будут, пока новый Хранитель не покажет, чего стоит, очевидно. 

Однако, Гокудере кажется, что от его желания ничего не зависит. Все уже решили за них с Цуной, скорее всего, это и выбешивает в первую очередь. Но жизнь – сложная штука, а Гокудера уже устал бороться с обстоятельствами, поэтому совет Дино отпустить он решает принять хотя бы наполовину. 

К большому удивлению Гокудеры, Сквало оказывается хорошим учителем, а яркие глаза и многоваттная улыбка Ямамото только подтверждают теорию о том, что парень втянется и скоро сам попросится в Вонголу. Ямамото больше спонтанно не выливает свой Дождь на окружающих, зато теперь может зажигать свой меч, и по тому, как тот сияет, легко догадаться, что решимости у Ямамото хоть отбавляй. 

У Сквало оказывается куча отснятых видео с его боями, и когда Ямамото не помирает на татами или в додзё, он пялится в монитор ноутбука так, как будто там раскрывают секреты мироздания или транслируют бесплатный порно-канал. У Ямамото каникулы и только тренировочные матчи в школе, а еще он думает, что его готовят к соревнованиям по кендо, и Гокудера не стремится его разубеждать, как, впрочем, и Ямамото-старший. 

С последним вообще все оказывается просто: отец Ямамото на откровения Гокудеры говорит: «Наша семья в долгу перед Вонголой, Савада Цунаеши дал мне вырастить сына, и теперь я обязан отдать этот долг». Это уже традиционно глупо и благородно, Гокудере хочется на него орать: что за идиотизм, отдать сына, чтобы его прикончили? Делай что должно, и будь что будет – это не про Гокудеру, хотя он и понимает, что с таким сильным Пламенем Ямамото недолго удалось бы быть обычным бейсболистом, разве что под чьей-то защитой.

В додзё скрипят половицы, Гокудера хочет, как и всегда, пройти мимо, но то ли выдох, то ли стон заставляет его остановиться. Полторы минуты он борется с собой, а потом сдается: ладно, давно ведь хотел посмотреть на то, как Ямамото тренируется. Открыть фусума так же неслышно, как хозяева дома, у него получается, и Ямамото его не замечает. 

И господи-ты-боже-мой, это к лучшему. 

Гокудера невольно сглатывает: Ямамото в одних хакама стоит к нему спиной, и вся она смуглая, сплетенная из тысяч мышц, покрыта бисерной россыпью пота. И, как будто этого недостаточно, Ямамото начинает двигаться. Ката его кендо, наверное, очень хороши, Гокудера оценить не может, он вообще ничего не может кроме того, чтобы во все глаза смотреть, как этот охуенно красивый парень творит какое-то волшебство из воды и Пламени, заполнивших, оказывается, все пространство додзё. 

По легенде все формы Шигуре Соен Рю показываются ученику только однажды, этим и определяется, достоин ли он владеть ими. Гокудера никогда раньше не видел бой учеников этой школы, но Ямамото Такеши совершенно точно владеет стилем Шигуре Соен Рю, и теперь понятно, что именно этот стиль предназначен для носителей Пламени Дождя. Гокудеру сбивает с ног ледяная волна, и он вылетает в коридор через открытые фусума, а уже через мгновение, совершенно дезориентированный, лежит на коленях у Ямамото, и тот извиняется, наверное, уже в сотый раз. Горячая кожа, сильные руки и то, как смотрит Ямамото на его мокрую рубашку, не прибавляют в голове здравых мыслей. Поэтому Гокудера невнятно ругается и сбегает от всего этого на улицу.

– Тебе надо подрочить. – Гокудера вздрагивает, а Сквало продолжает с остервенением полировать лезвие меча. – Ну, или снять шлюху. 

Гокудера скалится и готовится орать.

– Это может стать проблемой, если ты трахнешь его сейчас, – поясняет Сквало свои рекомендации, а у Гокудеры все слова застревают в горле. Блядь, он что, настолько очевиден со своими пристрастиями?

– Подожди, пока он наденет кольцо Вонголы. – Сквало хлопает его по плечу и начинает ржать. 

Гокудера вскакивает, не собираясь терпеть эти шутки или не шутки вовсе, но тут раздается рев льва, и Сквало поспешно вытаскивает телефон, принимая вызов. Это не видео звонок, возможно, потому Сквало показательно не скалится, и никому, кроме Гокудеры, не видно, как он улыбается уголком губ. Ну, ясен хрен, звонит Занзас. Но вот то, что Сквало не орет и даже не говорит ни слова – напрягает. Через минуту он скидывает вызов.

– Я возвращаюсь в Италию, к вам отправился Хибари. – Гокудера на мгновение цепенеет.

– Что произошло? 

– На Саваду было покушение.

– Что? И первый, кому звонит Занзас – это ты? И почему Занзас? – Сквало зло вздергивает брови, а Гокудера отворачивается, судорожно набирая номер Десятого. Тот оказывается недоступен. Он уже готов бежать в аэропорт, когда тяжелый кулак прилетает в солнечное сплетение. 

– Кончай психовать, мальчик-взрывчатка, разве я сказал, что он пострадал? – Сквало наклоняется и встряхивает его за воротник рубашки. – Безопасность Вонголы теперь обязанность Варии. Тебе надо закончить тут с пацаном, а Хибари – навести порядок в Намимори. 

– Рядом с Десятым должны быть его Хранители! – выплевывает Гокудера.

– Хранителей Грозы и Тумана вполне достаточно. 

Ну вот еще новости, Мукуро объявился. Не то чтобы Гокудера не доверял Варии или Мукуро, не то чтобы все еще тупая корова была бесполезна, но, но… 

– Заканчивай со своими детскими комплексами, Гокудера, – говорит Сквало, видимо, прочитав сомнение в его глазах. – Твоя главная задача – обеспечить Вонголу надежным Хранителем. 

Сквало отпускает его и возвращается собирать свои лезвия. Гокудера бездумно пялится на телефон и чуть не роняет его, когда тот начинает звонить. 

Номер не определяется. 

Гокудера берет трубку и слышит тяжелый вздох Цуны.

– Гокудера-кун, со мной все в порядке, тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Никто не пострадал. Скажи лучше, Хибари говорил про то, что ты нашел нового Дождя для Вонголы, это правда? 

Гокудера облегченно хмыкает – с Цуной все в порядке, а Хибари козел. 

– Десятый, я так рад, что все обошлось. В Намимори действительно есть сильный носитель Пламени Дождя, но я не уверен, подходит ли он нам. – Гокудера решает не говорить про то, что Ямамото школьник, про нападение на них и про последующий бой, а тем более про подпольную игру Реборна.

– О, ну, я полностью доверяю твоему мнению, Гокудера-кун, – говорит Цуна. – Но все-таки, может, присмотришься к нему получше? 

Раньше Цуна закончил бы на том, что доверяет, сейчас – нет. Десятый Вонгола научился продавливать свое мнение и желание любыми способами. Интересно, что конкретно сказал ему Хибари, и почему Цуна так заинтересован? А может, это интуиция Вонголы или ситуация с покушением? Может, на самом деле не обошлась без потерь, и отсутствие полного набора Хранителей все же критично?

– Хорошо, Десятый. – В любом случае это стоит обсуждать не по телефону. 

– Гокудера-кун, здорово, что ты меня понимаешь. Скоро увидимся. – Цуна кладет трубку, а Гокудера все держит телефон у уха. Ему надо подумать, как преподнести все Цуне при личной встрече. 

Сквало со спортивной сумкой на плече выходит к подъехавшему такси. Ямамото выбегает следом, что-то тихо говорит, и, о чудо, Сквало ему также тихо отвечает, а потом пихает в плечо, и Ямамото начинает дебильно лыбиться и кивать. 

– Бывай, пацан. – Сквало вздергивает руку в прощальном жесте, Ямамото салютует, а у Гокудеры что-то темное ворочается внутри – какого хрена они так хорошо спелись? 

Гокудера смотрит на Ямамото, провожающего взглядом машину, на то, как закатное солнце подсвечивает его волосы и радужки глаз, делая их золотыми, и в голове крутятся мысли о том, как контрастно в спарринге смотрелись белоснежные волосы Сквало на смуглой коже Ямамото. То, что и его волосы смотрелись бы так же, Гокудера старается не представлять. Как же невовремя он зациклился на этом мальчишке. 

Видимо, он выглядит настолько загруженным, что Ямамото подходит и, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Гокудера мелко кивает, а Ямамото говорит, что надо выпить чаю – тогда все точно наладится, и не дожидаясь согласия, тащит его на кухню. Так под болтовню и чай с данго пролетает вечер, а ночью возвращается Хибари. 

У Гокудеры бессонница, он курит уже пятую сигарету, поэтому то, как приезжает Хибари, наблюдает воочию. Сквало, как и Цуна, сказал ему не все. Покушение явно не обошлось без жертв, было жестоко и хорошо спланировано, а ещё это были сильные противники. Гокудера все это понимает по тому, как быстро уехал Сквало, и как с ним прощался Дино. 

Они говорили не больше трёх минут, но Дино на глазах терял свою жизнерадостность, а в какой-то момент дернул Сквало за патлы, но тот оскалился и потрепал его по щеке: видимо с Хибари все было в относительном порядке. От Дино после отъезда Сквало Гокудера добиться так ничего и не смог, но тот ходил напряженный и злой, так не похожий на себя обычного, и тоже не спал всю ночь. 

А теперь Гокудера прикуривает шестую сигарету и смотрит, как Дино вылетает на улицу, почти снося собой седзе, и останавливается, глядя на подъездную дорожку. Шум мотора Гокудера тоже слышит, но сперва не подумал, что это Хибари, однако, у Дино, похоже, встроенный радар. 

Когда Хибари выбирается из машины, Гокудера забывает поднести сигарету к губам - его правая рука в лангете, и это просто невероятно паршиво. Как должно было достаться Хибари, что после павлина Луссурии ему пришлось надеть лангет? Да кто вообще обладает такой силой? 

Дино, похоже, думает ровно то же самое: он останавливается, не добежав до машины, и смотрит на Хибари огромными неверящими глазами. Хибари хмыкает и медленно идёт к нему. Останавливается в шаге и вздёргивает подбородок – он немного ниже Дино. 

Гокудера не любит смотреть на проявление чувств и чужие слабости, но сейчас просто не может отвернуться. 

Дино выдыхает, что-то быстро и тихо говорит, а потом обнимает ладонями лицо Хибари и начинает беспорядочно целовать. Хибари не двигается, не обнимает в ответ, и в этом весь он, как только Дино это терпит? Но когда у Каваллоне всё-таки сдают нервы, и он упирается лбом в чужое плечо, а его плечи начинают вздрагивать, Хибари поднимает здоровую руку и накрывает ладонью его затылок, прижимая ближе. Вот такой он, сука, противоречивый человек. 

Гокудера вздыхает и отворачивается, как будто ему надо было увидеть, что у этих двух придурков все хорошо, а теперь можно снова загрузится настоящей проблемой.

Ситуация оказывается одновременно и хуже и лучше, чем он себе надумал. Оказывается, Хибари не лечили Пламенем вообще, потому что у нападавших были специфические коробочки, вызывающие непереносимость чужого Пламени. Это означало, что реально противник не был запредельно силён, а ещё, судя по эксклюзивным коробочкам, вполне мог быть из Семьи Джессо. Это практически объявление войны, если найдутся доказательства их причастности. 

– Пора свозить Ямамото в Италию, – говорит Реборн после того как Хибари заканчивает свой короткий рассказ. 

Хибари молчит, глядя на Гокудеру, а потом бросает, что остаётся в Намимори. 

Гокудера не успевает ни возразить, ни вставить хоть слово. 

Ямамото объявляют о соревнованиях по кендо в Италии, и у этого балбеса вообще не возникает вопросов на тему того, а при чем тут вообще Италия. Гокудера начинает подозревать серьезное психическое заболевание, но всех, кроме него, положение дел вполне устраивает. Своё мнение не удаётся высказать даже тогда, когда Реборн предлагает Хибари потренировать Ямамото. Хибари молча выпускает своих ежей. А Ямамото говорит: «Повеселимся». 

Гокудера не готов смотреть на эту мясорубку, он вообще ни к чему не готов, но ошалело оборачивается на знакомый свист: в руках Ямамото коробочка, которая совершенно точно принадлежала Хару, и он только что сам выпустил из неё ласточку Дождя, хотя никак не мог использовать ее раньше. Роллы Хибари сильно теряют в скорости, Ямамото разворачивает катану лезвием к себе, чтобы не навредить им. Твою мать, он боится навредить смертельному оружию. 

Гокудера чертыхается и уходит из тренировочного зала. Возможно, ему пора смириться, но когда он на все это смотрит, ему очевидно – Такеши Ямамото не предназначен для мафии, и он не понимает, почему все этого не видят. А судя по тому, что Хибари привёз коробочку, Цуна без его согласия одобрил выбор, не глядя, и от этого горчит обидой. Кроме самой этой ситуации, его бесит то, что сам Ямамото, не понимая, что вокруг происходит, охотно ввязывается во все, что предложат, а ещё, ещё его раздражают взгляды, которые Ямамото кидает на него, ища одобрения или восхищения, или чего там хотят подростки? Как будто не видно, что Гокудера не в восторге от происходящего и никогда не будет обеими руками «за». 

Чего ещё хотят нынче подростки, удаётся понять ещё через несколько дней, наполненных тренировками, взглядами и вечерним чаем. 

Гокудера, пытаясь найти отца Ямамото и ещё раз ему объяснить что происходит, и дать понять, что он может выбрать любую судьбу для своего сына, сворачивает не туда. Поэтому, то, что он выходит к купальням оказывается для него неожиданностью, Гокудера уже собирается смачно выругаться, но вовремя замечает, что он не один. 

Говоря честно, Гокудера не смотрит гей-порно и вообще какое-либо порно уже очень давно, никогда не интересовался как выглядят трахающиеся Хибари и Дино со стороны и не пытался делать ставки на то, кто из них сверху. Но сейчас картина неожиданно задевает. Может быть то, что один из участников тонкий темноволосый почти мальчик – у этих азиатов возраст не поймёшь, – а второй – блондин европейского типа. Может, потому, что у Дино с Хибари практически такая же разница в возрасте, как у него и Ямамото, а может, ему просто хочется увидеть чужое счастье, какое он хотел бы для себя. 

Гокудера смотрит, как Хибари склоняется над бортиком купальни, практически ложась на него грудью. Гокудера видит его бок, весь в кровоподтеках, и тейпированную руку. Дино почти полностью закрывает его собой, по тяжёлому дыханию понятно, что он уже внутри, но не двигается, только гладит спину и целует затылок и лопатки. У Хибари, видимо, заканчивается терпение, он ерзает, расставляет ноги шире и прогибается сильнее. Гокудера и впрямь никогда бы не подумал, что он может так предлагать себя и так доверять. 

Дино улыбается и делает первое движение, загоняет себя глубоко и сильно, а потом не выходит до конца, как будто каждый последующий толчок призван проникнуть как можно глубже или вообще соединить навсегда. Хибари начинает стонать, когда Дино начинает говорить. Он шепчет: «мое сердце» и его слова отражаются от стен эхом, Хибари закидывает здоровую руку ему на шею. Он стонет: «мой хороший, любимый», и Хибари начинает потряхивать, а потом Дино вообще не затыкается, итальянские слова перемешиваются с японскими, и темп движений нарастает, он держит Хибари так, чтобы тот не опирался на больную руку, и из-за этого Гокудере видно, что член Хибари прижат к животу, но тот его не трогает, позволяя себе чувствовать только движения внутри – только Дино и больше ничего. 

Это оказывается сложно вытерпеть, Гокудера моргает, понимая, что прокусил губу до крови. Он собирается уйти, правда, но тут краем глаза улавливает движение – Ямамото стоит со стопкой полотенец, у него полыхают щеки и шея, дрожат руки, и глаза так широко распахнуты, что и не скажешь, что японец. Ещё у него короткие спортивные шорты, и твою мать у него стоит так, что резинка, кажется, сейчас лопнет. 

Гокудера не знает, что будет, если их заметит Хибари, но и проверять как-то не очень хочется. Поэтому он зажимает Ямамото рот и пихает в узкий коридор. Ямамото распахивает глаза ещё шире и роняет все полотенца на пол. В купальне высоко стонет Хибари, и Ямамото вздрагивает всем телом. Он не вырывается и не отступает. Его мелко трясет, а дыхание частит. Потом он поднимает взгляд на Гокудеру и говорит: «Простите меня, Гокудера-сан, простите, пожалуйста» и шагает ближе, упираясь горячим лбом в плечо, а каменным стояком в бедро. 

Гокудера замирает. Это какая-то невозможная насмешка, он хочет этого парня, он хочет, чтобы с ним все было в порядке без мафии, и одновременно этим вещам никогда не случиться. Сейчас он может мягко отстраниться и, сказав, что все нормально, отправить решать проблему самостоятельно, а может... 

Благими намерениями ясно куда выстлана дорога, и у Гокудеры благодетели пруд пруди, но он просто не в состоянии бороться с кем-то, кроме себя. Он накрывает затылок Ямамото ладонью, а тот, снова вздрагивая всем телом, поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к его шее, тихо застонав. В глазах на мгновение темнеет, настолько это сногсшибательно. Гокудера и подростком такого не испытывал, он не знает, в чем дело, что в этом мальчишке особенного, но после того, как обнимает – отпустить больше не может. 

Он хочет упасть на колени и взять в рот, но краем сознания понимает, что для Ямамото это будет слишком, поэтому просто гладит идеальное тело под футболкой, а потом, не сумев себя удержать, суёт руку под резинку шорт. 

У Ямамото глубокие ямочки на пояснице и совершенно бархатная кожа на ягодицах, а между ними адски горячо. Ямамото кончает, вцепившись в плечи Гокудеры изо всех сил, а потом, спрятав лицо на его шее, как-то странно вздрагивает и как будто давиться рыданиями. Гокудера пугается на миг, в голове сразу загорается мысль, что Ямамото внезапно был против. Он пытается его отстранить, не отталкивая, говорит: «Эй, ну что ты, все в порядке», на это Ямамото всхлипывает снова и вдруг с силой обнимает, буквально сгребая в свои объятия. Горячие губы тычутся куда-то в ухо, и Гокудера слышит прерывистый шёпот: «Пойдёмте со мной на свидание, Гокудера-сан». 

Гокудеру одновременно отпускает, и сердце подкатывает к горлу. Он же совсем мальчишка еще, этот Ямамото, конечно, надо все делать не так, не в узком коридоре и без поцелуев. Гокудера прижимает его к себе сильнее, отвечая на объятие, шепчет в приоткрытые губы: «Да, да конечно» и целует, как только может нежно и сладко.

***

После этого все одновременно меняется и остаётся по-прежнему. Ямамото чувствует границы, но при этом становится ближе. Гокудера уже обдумывает, куда бы его сводить, когда все планы рушит звонок Цуны.

– Гокудера-кун, когда ты вернёшься? – голос у Цуны усталый и тусклый.

– Я не знаю с чем возвращаться, Десятый, – прямо говорит Гокудера.

– Разве тому, кого ты нашёл, не подошла коробочка Хару? – глухо и подавлено спрашивает Цуна.

– Подошла, он очень сильный, я уверен, что он откроет и ту, что Хару открыть не смогла. Но я не уверен, должен ли он быть в мафии. 

– Гокудера-кун, разве тебе он не понравился? – Гокудера нервно сглатывает. Сквало видимо охотно поделился своими мыслями насчёт него и Ямамото. 

– Десятый, он подросток, который хочет играть в бейсбол. – Гокудера в курсе, что это не аргумент и что звучит он жалко.

– Привези его в Италию, Гокудера-кун, мы посмотрим. Я жду тебя. – Цуна кладёт трубку, и Гокудера, чертыхнувшись, запускает телефон в стену. 

Вечером радостный Ямамото говорит, что ему звонил Сквало, и Италия его ждёт. Гокудера почти с ним не разговаривает и бросает одного на кухне, изливать свои восторги на кого-нибудь другого. Гокудера курит в саду и не может остановиться. Как он не заметил, что Цуна перестал слушать его мнение? Что теперь делать с Ямамото? 

Он бросает бычки в недовольного Каге и закусывает губу, когда за спиной раздаётся шорох веток.

– Кёя тебя накажет, если увидит. – Дино, как всегда, катастрофически дружелюбен.

– О, замолчи, вы все ещё не оставили свои ролевые игры? Или брачные, все никак не могу разобрать. – Гокудера скалится и прикуривает очередную сигарету. 

– Мы давно женаты, ты же знаешь,  – пожимает плечами Дино. 

– И эти ролевые игры мне тоже глубоко до пизды. – Гокудера чувствует, что Дино подходит ближе. 

– Да? А мне показалось, несколько дней назад ты был очень даже заинтересован. 

Гокудера давится дымом.

– Не переживай, я не против, чтобы вы посмотрели, в конце концов, когда ещё так повезёт? – Дино наклоняется и берет филина на руки.

– И давно вы занимаетесь эксгибиционизмом?  – Гокудера берет себя в руки.

– Кёя вас не заметил, слишком много обезболивающих в крови, а я, считай, занимаюсь благотворительностью.

– Спасибо, обойдусь.

– Ты да, а Такеши нет.

Гокудера наконец разворачивается к нему лицом.

– Что ты лезешь? Почему все, блядь, знают, что кому нужно и как лучше? – Гокудера понимает, что эти упреки не по адресу, и все сказать надо Цуне. 

– Хаято. – Дино замолкает, а потом улыбается уголком рта и говорит: – Ты целовал его? Ты его трахнул? Хотя, даже если нет, разве ты сможешь теперь от этого отказаться? 

– Ещё раз говорю: это не твоё дело. – Гокудера чувствует: ещё немного и он съездит Дино по роже, и тогда придётся драться. 

Дино закатывает глаза.

– Я встретил Хибари, когда ему было пятнадцать. Не знаю, кем там он хотел стать до Конфликта Колец, но я сразу понял, что такая сила не будет спать, что ее нельзя игнорировать. А когда он пришёл ко мне сам, и я впервые коснулся его – понял что мне все равно, кто он, я не отпущу, я уничтожу все и всех, кто помешает быть с ним. Если бы не Вонгола, я забрал бы его себе, неважно как, но мы были бы вместе. – Дино замолкает и вдруг смеётся. – Ну или он бы загрыз меня до смерти. 

– Боже, Каваллоне, тебе только мыльные оперы снимать. 

Дино смеётся ещё громче, но по хитрому прищуру ясно – он видит, что история Гокудеру зацепила. 

***

В итоге они с Ямамото летят в Италию вдвоем. Тот никогда не был заграницей и не летал бизнес-классом, он глазеет по сторонам и явно хочет поделиться восторгом, но натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд Гокудеры, так ничего и не говорит. Единственное, что Ямамото себе позволяет, это накрыть ладонь Гокудеры своей, когда в салоне самолета вырубают свет. Гокудере сложно все это терпеть, он мечется в своих мыслях из одной крайности в другую. Он все вспоминает узкий коридор и горячее тело под руками. С того раза ничего серьезнее пары поцелуев не было, Гокудера еще не забыл, как сам был подростком, и понимает, что своими метаниями мучает Ямамото, но ничего с собой поделать не может. 

Они летят из Нариты с пересадкой в Абу-даби, и вся эта экзотика, похоже, немного примиряет Ямамото с жизнью. А Гокудера судорожно обдумывает, есть ли у них какой-нибудь выход.

Италия встречает Гокудеру душной, тяжелой жарой и экстремально бодрым Рехеем. Он не успевает даже заикнуться о ближайших планах, а Ямамото с Сасагавой уже обсуждают бокс, и Гокудере в этой дискуссии не место. 

Особняк Вонголы все также мрачен, но, по крайней мере, защищает от этой страшной парилки. Цуна встречает их в огромном холле, и он выглядит не так плохо, как казалось Гокудере после разговоров по телефону. 

– Гокудера-кун, наконец, ты здесь, – говорит Цуна, при этом глядя на Ямамото. А потом протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия на евроейский лад. – Я – Савада Цунаеши, рад приветствовать тебя в Вонголе. 

Ямамото не пожимает протянутую руку, а кланяется и отвечает: «Позаботьтесь обо мне», как будто так и надо. 

– О, пацан приехал. – Сквало выруливает откуда-то с заднего двора, разбивая неловкий пафос момента. – Надеюсь, ты успел посмотреть все мои записи? Кидай вещи и тащи свой зад на улицу, проверю, как ты без меня халтурил. 

Ямамото улыбается, глядя ему вслед, а Гокудера смотрит на Цуну, и ему очевидно, что сейчас в личном рейтинге Десятого Ямамото получил еще пару пунктов «за». 

– Ямамото-кун, тебе это может понадобиться. – Цуна вертит в руках коробочку, ту самую, которую Хару не могла открыть. 

– Это мне? – удивляется Ямамото и, недолго думая, шарашит ее своим несфокусированным диким Пламенем. Коробочка распахивается и в снопе голубых искр появляется огромный и такой же восторженно-дружелюбный, как Ямамото, пес. 

Холод сковывает затылок Гокудеры. Вот и все, он открыл одну из сильнейших коробочек Дождя, и теперь Цуна его точно никуда не отпустит. 

– Это собака, Гокудера-сан, это же собака! – Ямамото сияет улыбкой и смотрит на Гокудеру, желая поделиться своей радостью. Ну, да, Ямамото же всегда хотел собаку…

К вечеру вся накопившаяся за день духота предсказуемо заканчивается грозой. Гокудера сидит на балконе, косые хлесткие струи его не достают, но ощутимо обеспечивают прохладой. Гокудера опять курит не переставая, кажется, он выкурил за последний месяц свою годовую норму. Он смотрит, как в волнах накатывающего дождя дерутся два мечника, а на небе ласточка и собака пытаются справиться с акулой. Картина впечатляющая. 

Дино был прав: бой с Пламенем и коробочками определенно Ямамото нравится. Реборн тоже был прав: с катаной в руках, с этим своими острыми прищуренными глазами Ямамото выглядит своим, а не невинным школьником-бейсболистом. Все кругом правы, а Гокудера ломает себя, потому что не хочет всего этого для Ямамото, но отчетливо понимает, что его мнение теперь не важно. Возможно, Цуна все-таки зол на него или перестал доверять из-за смерти Хару, возможно сейчас просто не та ситуация, чтобы отказываться от сильного кандидата, особенно когда большинство «за» и только Гокудера по одному ему понятным причинам против. 

Гроза уходит в горы, бой заканчивается, а на балконе Гокудеры появляется Ямамото. 

– Это Джиро, – говорит он, – с ним я могу летать! – В его голосе столько счастья, что у Гокудеры язык не поворачивается все испортить. Поэтому когда Ямамото спрыгивает с перил в его объятия, Гокудера не дает ему больше ничего сказать. 

Губы горячие, тело под мокрой майкой горячее, ладони на пояснице Гокудеры вообще обжигают. Ну что тебе еще надо? Голос в голове Гокудеры похож на голос Дино. Хватит быть моралистом. Ты не такой, ты – мафия. Ты должен взять что хочешь, тем более, если оно, это огненное, желанное, невозможное – само идет в руки. Гокудера сдается и решает, что сегодня на его белых простынях обязательно должен быть заласканный Ямамото. А еще стоит все же попробовать его на вкус. И да, завтра обязательно сходить на свидание. 

***

Хочешь рассмешить бога – расскажи ему о своих планах. 

Столик в кафе разваливается на две части – опять Пламя Грозы, да сколько можно уже. Животное из коробочки похоже на ската Варии, но гораздо проворнее, пытается зацепить Гокудеру хвостом, стрекочущим электричеством. Перебравшись за обломки мебели, он пытается оценить обстановку. У Ямамото нет с собой меча, а враги все прибывают и прибывают. 

Он медленно достает коробочку с системой С.А.I. и его пробирает на нервный смех, потому что так некстати прервавший их первое неловкое свидание для школьников Десятый сейчас даже очень кстати. Гокудера оборачивается на Ямамото: тот в бетонной крошке, подбородок рассечен, но в целом он в порядке. Гокудера кладет ладонь ему на затылок и пригибает ниже к полу, а потом придвигается поближе и кричит в ухо, надеясь, что за гулом боя его услышат: «Когда я атакую, ты подрываешься и бежишь через кухню, смотришь, есть ли там эти уроды, и если нет – валишь как можно быстрее». 

На последнем слове Ямамото вырывается из-под руки и вскидывает, черт этого придурка побери, голову. Гокудера готовится орать, но Ямамото, глядя зло и обиженно, выдает: «Я никуда не уйду, пока ты здесь». Потом розовеет щеками и тихо добавляет: «Я буду рядом с Гокудерой-саном». 

Гокудера бы не понял, если б не читал по губам. Ямамото не уйдет, Ямамото подставится героически, обязательно, Ямамото впервые сказал ему: «ты». Гокудера грязно ругается и тащит его за собой в укрытие, прекрасно понимая, что время тянуть дальше бесполезно, надо спрятать Ямамото и вступать в бой.

Он не успевает менять снаряды для разного типа Пламени, кафе, наверное, уже можно только отстроить заново, невинных жертв, попавших под разборки мафии, немало, а Цуна перешел на точку прорыва нуля и, видимо, подумывает об Икс-Баннере, чтобы окончательно сравнять тут все с землей. 

Их пытаются взять в кольцо, но тут над нападающими взмывает ласточка Дождя, и бодрый голос Ямамото говорит: «О, я и забыл, у тебя же есть мечи!», а дальше раздается звонкий собачий лай. Вопрос, почему на свидании у Ямамото с собой коробочки, Гокудера оставляет открытым. После того, как Пламя Дождя снижает скорость и мощность атак, Гокудера начинает наступать, и в какой-то момент, кажется, что они все-таки побеждают, и то ли это, то ли просто неудачная позиция для атаки открывает Цуне спину. 

Как и тысячи раз до этого, как и в тот последний бой Хару, Хаято переводит все Пламя на щиты для своего босса. Он краем глаза ловит голубые искры, понимая, что сам открылся для атаки. Он уже жмурится, ожидая удара, но его всего лишь толкают в спину, накрывая стеной Бушующего дождя. Гокудера падает вперед, все еще удерживая щиты, но уже понимая, что произошло.

– Ямамото! – крик Десятого сдавливает сердце и заставляет проклинать себя за то, что не справился. Снова. Вот и все, конец первому и последнему свиданию. Над головой проносится луч Икс-Баннера, заставляя щурить слезящиеся глаза. 

***

Гокудера сидит у постели, и глаза режет от белизны стен, покрывал, стульев и лица перебинтованного с ног до головы Ямамото. После того как Десятый использовал свою сильнейшую технику, бой закончился в считанные мгновения. Но Гокудере откровенно было уже плевать, он держал на руках обмякшее тело, принявшее на себя удар электрического ската, чтобы защита из воды не стала для Гокудеры могилой. Первый раз Гокудере так стыдно и не понятно, как же так вышло, что жизнь одного единственного мальчишки стала важнее Вонголы и Цуны. Но он может думать только о том, что должен был следить за Ямамото, должен был защищать его. Когда Ямамото очнется – Гокудера уверен, он должен, как бы сильно ни пострадал, – так вот, когда он очнется, Гокудера скажет, что все кончено, что он, как бы это придумать, да, вот, он не прошел испытание и отправляется домой. Ямамото должен понять, он знает, что в играх бывают проигрыши или, возможно, до него, наконец, все дойдет, и тогда Гокудера пообещает, что его обычную жизнь школьника больше не тронут. Гокудера нервно сминает брюки на коленях, только чтобы не сжать в отчаянии смуглую ладонь с воткнутой в тыльную сторону капельницей. Он должен, просто обязан заставить его уйти. 

Ямамото приходит в себя в конце недели, это бесконечно долгие шесть дней. Он лежит тихо и неподвижно, как спящая красавица и заставляет нервы Гокудеры таять на глазах. В крови уже нет ничего, кроме кофе и никотина, в голове не одной дельной мысли. Поэтому когда Цуна зовет его поговорить, Гокудера не выбирает выражения и не церемонится. 

– Он нам не подходит, Десятый, он слишком мал, слишком наивен, он чуть не сдох в первом же бою. – Гокудера не хочет дискуссии, он уже решил, что костьми ляжет, но Ямамото домой отправит. 

– Это была сложная ситуация, даже мне пришлось нелегко, а это действительно только второй его бой. Но, Гокудера-кун, он смог открыть коробочки без кольца, смог воспользоваться защитной техникой, имея только короткие мечи. Я считаю, что он справился. И потом, он спас тебя от атаки, это говорит о том, что по крайней мере один человек в Семье ему действительно дорог. Думаю, есть, с чем работать. 

Гокудера вспыхивает как бикфордов шнур, и от взрыва его уже не удержать. 

– Десятый, не смей, не смей так его использовать! – Цуна комично округляет глаза, но Гокудере ясно: за их с Ямамото отношениями пристально следили. – Десятый, почему мое мнение сейчас для тебя ничего не значит?

Цуна долго и тяжело вздыхает, а потом поднимает на него какой-то отчаянный взгляд, и на миг становится похожим на того Цуну, который когда-то не хотел никакой Вонголы. 

– Гокудера-кун, я боюсь, мы сейчас не можем отпустить Ямамото-куна, и ты бы со мной согласился, если бы не думал сердцем. Но думать так большая ошибка. Если бы я думал головой, Хару была бы жива. 

Для Гокудеры связь не очевидна, очевидно только одно – если Ямамото останется, то рано или поздно его убьют.

– Десятый, я прошу тебя, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы Ямамото повторил судьбу Хару? – Гокудера уже в отчаянии, и подходящих аргументов у него нет.

– Его будешь защищать ты, Гокудера. – Это удар ниже пояса, чего давно стоило ожидать. Гибель Хару Цуна ни ему, ни себе до конца не простил. 

– Я уже его не защитил! – Гокудера срывается на крик.

– Потому что Хранители должны защищать друг друга, а не только босса. – Цуна бьет наверняка, но Гокудера уже на той грани, когда ему похуй.

– Цуна, если не дашь ему уйти, тебе придется искать Хранителя и для Урагана. – Гокудера смотрит на выпучившего глаза Цуну и сам офигевает от того, что сказал. 

– Гокудера-кун, – шепчет Цуна.

– Да, настолько он мне дорог, и ты должен меня понять. – Гокудера боится, что если Десятый скажет еще хоть слово, он может дать задний ход, потому что сама мысль, чтобы уйти из Семьи, кажется дикой, кощунственной и вообще полным бредом. По-хорошему, из мафии не отпускают, и его после таких заявлений надо бы пристрелить. Но Цуна все же остается Цуной и другом Гокудеры, поэтому, придя в себя, он говорит то, что сказал в Японии ему Дино.

– Хорошо, Гокудера-кун, я тебя понял. Я не буду его держать, но пообещай мне, что когда будешь говорить с Ямамото-куном, ты предложишь ему выбор и оставишь решение за ним. 

Гокудера хочет возмутиться и протестовать, но только огорченно кивает, признавая такую цену. Он очень рассчитывает на то, что после того, как расскажет Ямамото о мафии, тот не поведет себя как полный идиот. 

Ямамото поправляется быстро, это должно радовать, и нет смысла оттягивать разговор. Чего Гокудера не ожидает, это того, что когда он, собрав яйца, вываливает Ямамото всю подноготную, тот кивает и говорит, что Сквало уже рассказал про кольца и Семью в Японии. План с объявлением о несостоятельности Ямамото как мечника тоже летит крахом, потому что Сквало его успел похвалить. Из-за всего этого пламенная речь сводится к тому, что, Гокудера рассуждает о Семье, к которой Ямамото не имеет отношения, про желание служить боссу, а заканчивает тем, что будущее Ямамото в бейсболе, а не в поганой канаве со старым извращенцем типа него. Ямамото смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, но этот взгляд не понять. 

Просьбу Цуны Гокудера, скрепя сердце, выполняет. 

Гокудера не знает, насколько он был убедителен, но через три дня, в которые он, прилагая неимоверные усилия, даже не заходит к Ямамото, тот говорит Сквало, что ему надо возвращаться в Японию. Ночь после его отъезда Гокудера пьет, а наутро ни с кем не разговаривает, запираясь в кабинете разбирать бумаги. Надо теперь думать, где искать следующего кандидата. Но все валится из рук и думается только об одном. Гокудера с отчаянием понимает, что теперь ему так дальше и жить, и что самые верные в его жизни решения – самые болезненные. 

Двадцать пятого августа во всех новостных каналах обещают звездопад, и хоть нападения на них не прекращаются, Цуна решает устроить любование звездами в стиле Вонголы. Гокудера к этому моменту равнодушен практически ко всему, поэтому он кивает и говорит, что займется списком гостей. В конце концов, Вонголе надо показать, что они все еще едины и могут позволить себе устраивать праздники, ничего не боясь. 

Прячась от всеобщей воодушевленности и позитива, Гокудера уходит на задний двор. Он сидит на ступеньках и курит, глядя на звездное небо. 

Август – время падающих звезд и заветных желаний. 

Гокудере так больно. И он, позволяя себе одну постыдную слабость, ждет, чтобы что-нибудь огромное и сияющее свалилось на землю. Пусть даже и НЛО, в которое он верил в детстве, ведь ничто другое его единственное несбыточное желание не потянет. Он жутко непоследователен из-за невозможно сильных чувств, которые раньше ни к кому не испытывал и вообще не ожидал, что может когда-нибудь испытать. Гокудера заставил Ямамото уйти, решил сделать правильно, чтобы потом, жалея себя, тоскливо смотреть бейсбольные матчи и следить за спортивной карьерой одного бейсбольного придурка. А теперь, как тот самый придурок, загадывает какие-то тупые желания. Жалко и глупо. Но что поделать, видимо, это и есть его жизнь.

Дверь скрипит только потому, что вошедший хочет, чтобы о нем знали. Шаги, как и обычно, не различить. Теплые ладони ложатся на плечи, и Гокудера только сейчас понимает, как на самом деле замерз.

– Ты сказал, решение все равно за мной. Я решил. – Голос Ямамото серьезный и какой-то хриплый. Гокудере страшно оглядываться, но он, превозмогая себя, все же поворачивается в кольце рук. Ямамото смотрит на него сверху вниз, и в этой ночной мгле кажется старше и еще опаснее, чем есть на самом деле. 

– Ты сказал, надо хотеть защищать Семью. – Гокудера все еще молчит в ответ. – Я хочу защищать тебя, я останусь в Вонголе, чтобы защищать тебя. 

Гокудере бы рассмеяться или наорать на него или пойти искать рухнувшее НЛО, но он и вздохнуть не может. 

А Ямамото решает вывалить все до конца, как обычно, прямолинейно и без купюр: 

– Я буду всегда рядом, и если для этого надо быть Дождем Вонголы, я согласен.

– Ты… – Гокудера не знает, что хочет сказать, и беспомощно цепляется за ладони Ямамото, лежащие на его плечах.

– Я хочу быть с тобой, – забивает последний гвоздь Ямамото, – это не пройдет и не закончится, если ты сейчас… – Он обрывает себя и шумно выдыхает. – Я пойду к Цуне, и он отдаст мне кольцо. 

Долго держать себя в руках у Ямамото все же не выходит. И когда Гокудера прижимает его к себе, плечи у него уже дрожат, как впрочем и губы. 

Гокудере больно, и хорошо, и дышать трудно, а еще он никогда не был так счастлив. Пусть и думает, что мафия – это не для Ямамото, но все-таки... 

Быть может, этот юный чистый Дождь – их надежда, и все темные и кровавые времена так и не наступят. Он, как правая рука босса, должен об этом позаботится. 

А пока Гокудера Хаято взахлеб целует Ямамото Такеши и не думает ни о чем, кроме любви. Многие великие и не очень люди говорили, что это главное, и кто такой Гокудера, чтобы с ними не согласиться. 


End file.
